


Honeymoon

by orphan_account



Series: Honeymoon [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Feminization, Forced Feminization, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie had finally caught her hours later in the cold woods when the sun broke the horizon and the road to home was lost.He didn’t care, Eddie had caught his bride, and home didn’t matter anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something I typed in a stupor of sexual tension and insomnia so don't expect much. might make this into a series, might not; depends on what you all think

“I’ve missed these, you know. All the small details and delicate threads,” Eddie sighed softly with a small smile, blue eyes gazing lovingly at the white lace fabric held gently in his hands, “So beautiful by its own. But don’t worry, I know you’ll outshine the stars once I’m done making your gown.”

A soft whimper reached his ears and brought his smile into a large grin. He didn’t have to turn away from the dresser to know just how enticing his beloved looked all tied up and ready for his touch. His cock throbbed at the knowledge of all the things he will do to his darling, making her cry in pleasure and writhing in ecstasy. Eddie shivered, the soft lace clenched tight in his fists.

Her soft whimper became a loud moan, breaking Eddie’s focus and making him turn to drink the sight in. She was beautiful, radiant, with soft pale skin and expressive eyes. He had seen her in a dream, his girl surrounded by light and then later shrouded in darkness. Eddie knew it was fate when he’d seen her again deep within his home, her soft gasp at seeing him lighting his heart and rushing blood to his loins. He wanted her, oh how he wanted. Eddie had chased after his darling all across his home and beyond, killing off her other suitors and disgusting whores who still tried for his attention. The sniveling man in the suit who threw himself towards his love had been the last obstacle until she had dashed off into the wilderness 

Eddie had finally caught her hours later in the cold woods when the sun broke the horizon and the road to home was lost. 

He didn’t care, Eddie had caught his bride, and home didn’t matter anymore. 

Her long legs were spread apart, ankles tied to the bedpost as she showed him her throbbing clit and tight pussy. Eddie had shaved her himself, panting in desire when she had stood bare for him and tried to hide her sex. He had fallen in love with her all over again when she had shed tears of embarrassment at his blatant staring and searching touches. Her long lashes had glittered from her tears and her lips were red from how frequent she had bitten them in his presence. 

Eddie made love to her that night, fiercely and with searing intimacy, biting her neck like a beast and thrusting inside her with all his strength till his essence leaked past his cock. God, how she had screamed for him…

He will make her do it again.

Her smooth legs were covered with bite marks and bruised from his mouth as well as hands, Eddie would forget his own strength when he was buried deep inside her. Her chest was so small and innocent, it made him think of her being a little girl and the image never failed to bring a smile to his lips. Soon, when his seed had set in and his children grew inside his love, her adorable chest will fill with milk that Eddie will drink alongside their newborn child. He imagined the taste and knew that it will be heavenly. 

“I can’t wait till you’re full of my babies,” Eddie husked, eyes full of lust and hunger, lace left forgotten as he strides towards his wanton wife. Her tits were still flat yet all he could think about was how sexy she will be once they grew. Eddie licked his lips and pinched a soft nipple, groaning at the loud gasp she gives and at how fast her nipple hardens. He pinches it harder, twisting and tugging them as his fantasy grew. 

“I’m going to suck on your tits before our baby does,” Eddie growls out, cock leaking heavily as his darling starts to shiver, “Bite them hard, your milk filling my mouth.” He’s panting hard, mouth salivating at the scene playing out in his mind. His bride was whining loudly as he cruelly pulls her abused nipple, the skin red and sore. Eddie ignores her cries.

“I’ll fuck you there, fuck your chest, make you suck me down till you gag,” He grins wildly at the idea, imagining her face painted in his cum, “Cover you in it.”

Eddie looks down at her then, a wild grin showing too many teeth and eyes glinting like a feral thing, “What do you think, darling?”

She laid there shaking from the jolts of pain coming from her sensitive nipple as he continues to twist them, her large clit twitching as she gushes from her sex. His naughty girl was so eager for his cock.

Eddie laughs, unbuttoning his slacks and dropping them along with his briefs, tugging his erection while looking at her pleading eyes.

“Let me fill you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment so i know whats up


End file.
